


Science Officer Wyatt and the Possible Brain-Sucking Alien Invasion

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Aliens, Anal Fingering, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night of roleplay at the Knope-Wyatt house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Officer Wyatt and the Possible Brain-Sucking Alien Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: "51- What the hell are you wearing?- Ben saying it to Leslie. Maybe she's wearing something she thinks is sexy; finger gloves, cargo pants etc. And he has to tell her it is not sexy but he's still super attracted to her so he jumps her bones anyway."
> 
> YES TO ALL OF THIS. IT WAS A SUPER FUN PROMPT. THANK YOU! :)

It had been a typically quiet night, just before Science Officer Wyatt looked up from his monitor at the loud intrusion. The space station was usually bleak and boring--it's so far out that he'd been the only one on board for months.

Until now.

He would call his sudden visitor in tight black pants and a black, shiny jacket an icy blonde, but instead of a cool, detached vibe, she seems to be all passion and heat. Short and undeniably adorable, but no matter how much the sight of a woman after all these months excites him, he knows it's probably too good to be true.

Besides, there's a proper safety protocol to follow.

"Stop right there," he says, getting up and moving towards this mystery woman. "Who are you?"

"Cassiopeia...T. Stargazer. My space ship...broke down," she gestures behind her. "Out there, and--"

However she got to the space station, his safety is the first concern and he quickly tosses a set of plastic cuffs to her. "Put these on."

"What? Why?"

Officer Wyatt can't tell if the intruder is truly confused or just playing a game with him. Either way, he's not taking any chances until he knows for sure that she's a human being and not a sexy brain-sucking alien.

"Protocol," he says by way of explanation. "Do it now or I'll do it for you." Ben watches her eyes light up with interest at that and he has to hold in a laugh.

"Okay, but this is silly, I'm not going to do anything. I just need a little help, that's all. A _jump_...for my spaceship," she tacks on at the end.

He watches as she slowly spins around, showing him the the word NYMPHO spelled out on her sexy, rounded butt in bright letters.

Ben smiles at her attempt at diversion.

"Sure, sweetheart," he responds smoothly when she's finally facing him again, channeling a little Han Solo to go along with what is probably a lot closer to his Wesley Crusher-charm. "If you're human, I'll help you out. But until I know for sure....cuffs."

He watches as she closes a plastic ring around one wrist and then starts to slowly secure the other. Ben moves in so that he's just inches away and grasps her right wrist before snapping the last cuff closed all the way. He really wants to lean in and kiss her but...not yet.

"And how are you going to tell if I'm human?" She asks softly, looking just a bit too flirty and cute for a possibly dangerous alien.

"I'm a Science Officer, so I'm going to have to examine you. _Very thoroughly_."

As he says it, Ben can't help but remember being fifteen years old, back in his bedroom in Partridge, fantasizing about a something just like this.

It had come about somehow after he saw _Weird Science_ and morphed it together with snippets of _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ and _The Thing_ \--the latter a film that still scares the shit out of him to this day (and honestly, also makes him a little aroused due to his nightly auto-erotic activities as a teen).

But right now, Ben is mostly feeling enormously lucky that he's married to someone like Leslie Knope, someone who enjoys making his fantasies come true as much as he does hers--whether it involves roller skates, political figures, or completely ridiculous sci-fi situations.

" _Mmmmmmmm_..."

Ben rolls his eyes at her unscripted enthusiasm, even though he's beyond happy that she seems just as into this one as he is. 

"I mean...um...no? No! How dare you, sir!"

Despite her weak protests, he leads his captive to the examination table and gestures for her to lie down. Cassiopeia T. Stargazer complies and he wastes no time in securing her wrists above her head so she can't suck his brains out if he gets distracted by her soft, warm curves.

"I think we can save a lot of time here by me just assuring you that I'm human," she tells him reasonably.

"Oh, well, in that case, sure," he replies sarcastically, while shaking his head side to side, and opening up his supply drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.

"Well, you're not going to need that."

"I'm sorry, but based on the implications of you wearing those pants, I can assure you that this is going to be a very thorough examination," he tells her, just as reasonably.

The mystery woman-slash-alien closes her eyes and groans as he straddles her thighs, careful to not put too much weight on her..

The zipper on her black shiny jacket is first, and with her wrists up above her head, it's easy to get it down with little interference. When he parts the material he sees something he didn't expect.

Ben frowns...well, that's different. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Does it look like a metal bikini top?" Leslie asks excitedly.

"Um...kind of?" He touches it. It's fabric and it looks a little tight, as in she's _completely spilling out of it_ , so really although its a little weird, it's also definitely working for him. "Where did you--"

"Online!" She says excitedly. "It's a size too small now but it unclasps in front so...easy access. Sorry! Okay. Back in character," Leslie adds quickly, then makes an exaggerated concerned face. "I don't understand what you're looking for or why this is necessary. I'm just a human-woman who is interested in the latest space-fashion."

Ben grins, slipping back into his character as well. "Alien technology has advanced so rapidly, that they can replicate the human form. But they're a little sloppy, they don't understand all the details yet." Of course, back when he was fifteen, he didn't even understand all the details, but now he gives her a smug look as he deftly unclasps the silly metal-looking bra with one hand and pulls the material away from her breasts.

He leans down and blows on one of Leslie's nipples and watches as it hardens in response. "Details...like this. Aliens just don't understand nipples."

Cassiopeia moans as he tugs gently at that same nipple with his teeth. Then, after giving both little rosy tips some attention he pulls back to look at her.

"See that? I'm one-hundred percent human."

"Well, I'll admit, you passed the first test, but there are still a few more very important areas I need to check," he says, moving off her and picking up his handheld medic monitor. He holds the universal TV remote towards her and makes little beeping noises while she giggles.

Ben has to hold in his own laugh before saying, "If you're human, then why am I reading three other life forms inside of you?"

"Um....I had a big lunch?"

"Nice try, but these are definitely coming off," he tells her, unbuttoning and then unzipping her pants.

Ben tugs them down her hips, taking her underwear halfway too. Leslie's tummy is just starting to get a little rounder and he notices an indentation where the pants buttoned up too snugly against her skin. "Honey, I appreciate you wearing these, I really do, but maybe it's time for materni--"

"What? What's that, Officer? What are you talking about. I don't understand what _maternity_ \--"

"Okay, okay," Ben says, leaning down to gently rub and kiss the reddened skin. "Later."

That earns him a light sigh, but when he eventually pulls back she's smiling at him. He puts his hands on her hips and tugs the NYMPHO pants and her panties all the way off, tossing both on the floor behind him (where, yeah, they look even better, not that he'd ever share that info with Tom).

He leans down for a kiss before demanding, "Spread your legs, Ms. Stargazer. Right now."

* * *

It's kind of the _right now_ that does it. And even though this is Ben's silly teenage fantasy that they're doing, it's pretty much working for her as well and also, thank god those pants are finally off--that might not have been the best idea with the extra seven pounds she's now carrying around, Leslie thinks. She assumed that most of the new weight so far was all in her boobs, but apparently some was around her middle too.

She bends her knees and spreads her legs wide. "Like what you see there, Captain?"

"It's Officer, and yes, it's all very nice, but again, while alien technology is good, the problem is that it's all an illusion. Can I actually smell you? Taste you? Slide my fingers inside you? Those are the real questions I need answers to," he tells her, moving down low and settling on his stomach between her open thighs. And really, the way Ben says all of that--the _smelling_ and _tasting_ and the _sliding_ make her squirm even more.

God, he's so sexy. And fuck, this pregnancy is making her super, crazy, hardcore horny.

"I'll need to thoroughly examine all holes and openings. Of course, I'll also need to make sure you have a clitoris," he adds, his voice kind of muffled by her thighs already.

"Yeah, okay. That's a good idea. Be thorough."

Next, Leslie hears him mumbling words like "nice and pink" and "that seems to be right" as he spreads her open with his hands. It's certainly a little more analytical than Ben is usually when his face is between her legs, but when he touches her clit, she gasps and pushes against him. He lightly kisses it and she kind of squeaks.

"Interesting."

"Oh my god, will you just... _oooooh_." She feels his finger pushing inside, Ben's thumb now grazing her clit regularly as he slowly moves in and out.

"Yes?"

"No, no. You obviously have a whole protocol here, carry on."

"Hmmmm," Ben answers, fingering her slowly, sliding around her folds, then up to her clit, and then back inside. Then he slides out completely and moves his fingers down and back. She feels him rubbing against her other opening briefly, before lubing up his finger and returning it, slowly starting to work his way inside. 

God, those really are the best pants even if they are too tight now, she thinks.

"Is this what you wanted?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "I certainly hope so, Ms. Stargazer, because I need to penetrate you back here too. _Protocol._ "

"I think you can call me Cassiopeia at this point."

"Cassiopeia," he corrects softly, before he lowers his mouth to her again. He's sucking and licking, all while he plays with her in back and it feels so good Leslie thinks she might scream. It's just as she's coming that Ben slowly slides his lubed-up finger all the way into her ass, making Leslie gasp and shudder through her orgasm even more.

" _Mmmmmmmm_. That was a good one," she says giving him a sleepy grin that makes him laugh.

"Tired?"

"Nope. Don't worry, babe, not yet." Leslie lifts her foot and laughs, as she pushes her toe gently against the bulge in his pants. "Well, it certainly appears that you're human."

Ben grins in response, before telling her, "there's just one more test...it's fairly...invasive though." He touches her foot lightly before moving it to the side and pushing his own pants and then his boxers down, finally freeing his dick.

Leslie doesn't think she's ever been happier to see a penis.

"Please tell me that it involves you fucking me with that."

"Accurate," Ben confirms, leaning forward to undo the cuffs above her head.

While he does, his mouth meets hers and he must finally get the cuffs undone even without looking, because while he's kissing her, suddenly she can reach out, move her hands, and touch him. She shrugs the jacket off the rest of the way and then slides her arms around him, pulling him down and loving the way Ben feels on top of her. Leslie's hand reaches down and she eagerly grabs hold of his cock, runs her hand along the shaft and makes him shudder as the tip brushes against her.

"Fuck me, Science Officer Wyatt."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Ben returns, whispering in a low tone right by her ear.

Her bra is still around her shoulders but she doesn't care, as she changes her mind and pushes him onto his back, pulling Ben's shirt up so she can feel the hair on his lower belly brush against her stomach, her hips, her thighs.

"Or _fuck_...you fuck me, that's good too," he gasps out, hands at her hips as she sinks down.

"We can swap in a bit."

"Oh yeah. Let's do that."

After a few minutes of her riding him and then some adjusting, Leslie ends up on her back again but even in this position, Ben is hitting all the right spots and she thinks she's going to come again just from the feel of him inside her.

It doesn't quite make up for all the throwing up, but so far being pregnant is making her g-spot insanely sensitive.

When she does come again, it's hard and fast, Ben making her gasp with each thrust, his hands touching her thighs and her belly, grasping her skin tightly as his own orgasm happens.

Afterwards, they wind up a tangle of limbs, his face buried in the crook of her neck, giving her light little kisses that make her shiver and smile as his hand rests against her abdomen protectively.

And even though it's such a nice moment, Leslie can't resist sliding her palm up the back of his neck and all the way up to his messy hair. She starts moving her spread fingers on the top of his head, making silly suctioning noise as she does it.

He looks at her. "What are you--"

"Sucking your brains out. You forgot to check my belly button, buddy. And now, you're going to be food for my growing offspring. There's three of them in here...and they're really hungry."

"Oh no!" Ben yells out in mock terror.


End file.
